Their First Time
by Inclined
Summary: Short David & Anna fic. What I'd like to see happen between the two. :-) Reviews would be appreciated.


Their First Time David held Anna's hand as they walked in silence back to his room. He eyed the empty look on Anna's face with concern, it was the same look she'd worn through most of dinner-- The same unsatisfied look she'd had on her face before she'd fallen asleep in his bed the night before.

He pulled out his key as they approached his door, which he held open for her before following her in. David watched as she pulled off her jacket and set it on the chair-- she didn't look sick, and not particularly tired. He walked up to her and smiled as he put one arm around her waist, and began to run his other hand through her hair. Slowly, gently, he leaned in to bring her to a kiss. David stared deeply into Anna's eyes, but she closed them quickly, and David felt more shut out than before. He pulled his lips to hers and kissed her suggestively, but her response was minimal. He couldn't continue like this. He pulled out of the kiss, and frowned at her. Anna's eyes darted around the room as she sighed heavily, and broke away from his embrace. 

"What is it Anna?"

Anna sighed again. "It's nothing David. It's--nothing." 

"Don't push me away, Anna." Yet her eyes continued to cautiously avoid his. David was abruptly overwhelmed with frustration. "Why won't you talk to me, why won't you open up to me anymore?" He asked. Then quietly, "Why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

Anna tilted her head up to him, then sarcastically replied, "What you mean, David, is why won't I sleep with you tonight."

David half smiled at this remark until her words completely hit him. "Is that all you really think I care about, Devane, is having sex with you?" 

"Look, David," Anna hesitated, already beginning to regret what she'd said. "I don't want to do this now. I told you when this whole relationship began that that was fine--" 

"You're more to me than just a body, Anna!" David interrupted.

"But that's not what it feels like!" Anna shouted, surprised by the harsh tone of her own voice. "It feels like we're two bodies who are _just_ having sex." She paused. "Alright, two bodies having really incredible sex-- _but nothing more_." Anna could feel her pulse quickening. She realized she was taking a huge risk here, but she knew there was no turning back.

"So you're saying I satisfy you. I satisfy you _physically_. But you're a smart woman, Devane. You need more than just physical satisfaction." As awkward as this felt, they both knew he was right. "Which means that I'm not reaching your mind or your heart."

"I don't know David," mumbled Anna, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. "I've spent my entire life living on the edge, being able to detach myself from the little feelings. But when I'm with you, I _want_ to feel. I want to feel every little thing. And if that's not somewhere this relationship is going to go, I'm not sure I can be with you anymore. I can't go on falling more and more in love with you if you'll never feel the same way for me." David suddenly understood. 

"You love me Anna." David said it as a statement, not a question.

"David, please-"

David lowered his voice, and drew her towards him. "You love me--" His voice was almost at a whisper now. His hand tenderly stroked her cheek, but her misty eyes were still avoiding his. "_--As much as I love you..._"

Anna inhaled sharply as she looked up, not believing what she'd just heard. "What?"

"I love you." His words penetrated her with as much force as his eyes, which were focused entirely on hers. "Tell me you love me, Anna."

"I love you David!" she cried passionately. It was all she could get out before their lips came crashing together, and their bodies pressed together with intensity like neither had experienced before. She urgenly unbuttoned his shirt, desperate for the touch of his skin. His hands reached up the back of her sweater. She lifted her arms as he helped her out of it, then hurried them back to his body, his hands frantically returning to hers. Anna paused, breaking their kiss for only a second. "Tell me again, David," she gasped. "Tell me again!" 

"I love you Anna!" he professed. With that, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms holding herself tightly against him as he carried her to bed.

The night was only beginning; both lost in their own desire for each other. It was certainly not the first time they'd had sex together. But it was the first time they would make love. And it would not be their last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Short, but something I'd like to see happen with David and Anna. I think they've got great chemistry, and would love to see the relationship between the two develop more. 


End file.
